Sunshine Dream ~Ichido Kiri no Natsu~
| image = Happiness - Sunshine Dream CD Only cover.jpg|Regular Happiness - Sunshine Dream DVD cover.jpg|Limited CD+DVD Happiness - Sunshine Dream limited pressing cover.jpg|Limited Pressing | title = Sunshine Dream ~Ichido Kiri no Natsu~ | artist = Happiness | type = Single | original = Sunshine Dream ～一度きりの夏～ | released = July 31, 2013 (Pre-release) August 7, 2013 (Physical Single) | b-side = "Boyfriend (Sunshine Version)" "Eien" | formats = CD single, CD+DVD, digital download | genre = Dance-pop | length = 04:53 (song) 18:08 (Limited Edition) 14:43 (Regular Edition) | label = NAYUTAWAVE RECORDS | writer = Matsuo Kiyoshi | producer = Matsuo Kiyoshi, Toshima Yoshihiro | album = | chronotype = Single | previous = "We Can Fly" (2012) | current = "Sunshine Dream ~Ichido Kiri no Natsu~" (2013) | next = "JUICY LOVE" (2014) | video = Happiness - Sunshine Dream ~Ichido Kiri no Natsu~ (Music Video) }} "Sunshine Dream ~Ichido Kiri no Natsu~" (Sunshine Dream ～一度きりの夏～; Sunshine Dream ~One-time-only Summer~) is the fifth single released by Happiness. It was released on August 7, 2013 in three editions: Limited CD+DVD, Limited Pressing CD Only and a Regular CD Only edition. Limited CD+DVD edition includes a 16-page deluxe booklet in a digipak package and the song "Eien". The Limited Pressing CD Only edition only includes the title track on its tracklist. It is the first single to feature Suda Anna and Kawamoto Ruri, who joined the group in May 2013. The song was pre-released digitally one week before the physical release on July 31. Editions * Limited CD+DVD (UPCH-89158, ¥1,944) * Limited Pressing CD Only (UPCH-89159, ¥514) * Regular CD Only (UPCH-80339, ¥1,080) Tracklist Limited CD+DVD ; CD # Sunshine Dream ~Ichido Kiri no Natsu~ # Boyfriend (Sunshine Version) # Eien (永遠; Eternity) # Sunshine Dream ~Ichido Kiri no Natsu~ (Instrumental) ; DVD # Sunshine Dream ~Ichido Kiri no Natsu~ (MUSIC VIDEO) # Sunshine Dream ~Ichido Kiri no Natsu~ (Making) Regular # Sunshine Dream ~Ichido Kiri no Natsu~ # Boyfriend (Sunshine Version) # Sunshine Dream ~Ichido Kiri no Natsu~ (Instrumental) Limited Pressing # Sunshine Dream ~Ichido Kiri no Natsu~ Featured Members * SAYAKA * Kaede * Fujii Karen * MIYUU * YURINO * Suda Anna (debut single) * Kawamoto Ruri (debut single) Song Information ; Vocals : Fujii Karen, Kawamoto Ruri ;Lyrics : Matsuo Kiyoshi ;Music : Matsuo Kiyoshi, Toshima Yoshihiro ;Other Information :Arrangement: MAESTRO-T Music Video Information ; Director : Shigeaki Kubo Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 36,740 Trivia * It was the group's best selling single until the release of "Holiday". * Sugieda Mayu was supposed to return to the group on this single, but she wasn't fully ready to participate on the performances with the group.http://ameblo.jp/happiness-official/entry-11560492589.html * This single competed with Flower's "Taiyou to Himawari", as both were released on the same day for the groups' Musha Shugyo battle. References External Links * Single Page: Limited Edition | Limited Pressing Edition | Regular Edition *Oricon Profile: Limited Edition | Limited Pressing Edition | Regular Edition *Digital Profile: **Pre-release: iTunes | Recochoku | mora **Full Single: iTunes | Recochoku | mora Category:Happiness Category:Happiness Singles Category:Happiness Songs Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 Songs Category:2013 Digital Singles Category:2013 DVDs